The present invention relates to heat exchange appliances in general and in particular to a fan dehumidifier which uses a refrigerant cycle system to condense water vapor in the air onto an evaporator coil which is disposed above a drain pan and the air is then heated by a condenser coil to room temperature.
Known room dehumidifiers such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,651 can suffer from design features that prevent them from utilizing the maximum efficiency of their heat exchangers. In known dehumidifiers the same air flow volume flows through the evaporator as through the condenser which may not efficiently match the two exchangers. Air flow patterns can be non-uniform over the surface of the heat exchangers. Warm air discharges in the direction of room occupants, and heat from the condenser easily radiates to the evaporator because of their close proximity.